


Old Valkorion x Rammas fics

by DreadMasterStyrak (EternityCentral)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: AU: the broken emperor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityCentral/pseuds/DreadMasterStyrak
Summary: Rammas, a Dread Master who has just passed her trials, has been captured by Zakuul, and left there as a bargaining chip in exchange for Oricon's safety. However, she got involved in the events following Valkorion's assassination. Valkorion is a human who had been possessed by the Sith Emperor for centuries, freed from Vitiate's clutches in a near-death experience.These works feature their relationship. However, it is no longer canon for the universe my characters exist in. These are my old fics featuring an unpossessed Valkorion and an OC named Rammas. I don't really ship them but the fics are fluffy and I felt like reposting them.Both characters are consenting adults.There's some M-rated stuff in the later chapters.





	1. Stargazing

Rammas lay on the throne room floor, gazing at the ceiling, or rather at the sky visible through it. The room was empty, even the honor guard gone. The Pureblood lay on her back, with her arms stretched to the side, and looked at the twinkling stars above. She was trying to come to terms with how Lord Raptus treated her. She'd gone through anger and denial already, screaming her fury out and sending angry messages to Oricon that went unanswered. She'd done her best to adapt to her new surroundings and make herself useful. However, bitter resentment still boiled inside her like a vat of acid. How could that stuck up snooty hissy snob of a dread master just use her like a bargain chip!

  
Rammas growled and slammed a fist into the floor. The sound echoed across the empty chamber, and the Pureblood sighed and continued staring at the sky in hopes some answers would come.   
  
A faint sound of steps snapped Rammas out of her thoughts, and she turned her head in the direction of the sound, and flinched. Emperor Valkorion himself was standing over her, regarding the Pureblood with a raised eyebrow. Rammas stared back. This continued for several seconds. Then Valkorion spoke, his deep voice sending tingling down Rammas's spine.   
  
"And what, pray tell, are you doing?"   
  
He didn't sound mad, just curious, but Rammas shut her eyes for a moment anyway.    
  
"You see, your Majesty, sometimes I like to lie on the floor feeling like garbage. That, and there's an amazing view from here. I am really sorry if I am bothering you."   
  
"I have always been fond of the stars...", There was a sigh, - "You are not bothering me."   
  
Rammas turned to look up at him and smiled. Then she watched in astonishment as Valkorion stretched out next to her, tired grey eyes locked on the sky above. The Pureblood stifled a surprised noise. Valkorion smiled at her.   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
"Uh, no!..", - Rammas stuttered, - "You are free to do whatever you wish, Your Majesty."   
  
She forced herself to tear her gaze away from the human, and contemplated a glowing nebula instead. They stayed in still for a while, Rammas lost in her thoughts, and Valkorion sometimes pointing out a star. Rammas listened to him, feeling her anger fade away, soothed by his voice. Then Valkorion turned his attention to the Pureblood.   
  
"You seemed distressed earlier. Is it about your Dread Master brethren?"   
  
Rammas mulled over the question before giving a weary nod.   
  
"Yeah. It's been a while but..,"- she grunted, - "I'm still mad at lord Raptus. After all the trials I went through to get my power, he just up and throws me away like I'm not even a person."   
  
Valkorion hummed, indicating he was listening. Rammas continued.   
  
"They don't even answer messages anymore. Except Tyrans. I told him to give them hell."   
  
"Which, I assume, he will?"   
  
"Yeah he's like, really good at messing people's stuff up. Especially if this stuff is connected to the Holonet."   
  
Rammas found herself smiling at the memory of all the good times she and Tyrans had. She shifted about, and then froze as her hand accidentally found Valkorion's. She blushed, torn between wanting to keep her hand on his, and being embarrassed. She expected him to move away and possibly tell her off, but he stayed still.    
  
"I'm sorry your Majesty, I didn't mean to!.." - she moved her hand away.   
  
"You did nothing wrong. 'tis was just an accident, was it not?"   
  
Rammas nodded, still blushing. Her growing feelings for the emperor were another matter she was desperate to sort out, but failed miserably. There was a fact he reminded her of a lover she had lost. And then there was the voice, and how graceful he was, and how surprisingly gentle his rare smiles were. Rammas couldn't deny she was drawn to him. She sighed to herself, and swore to herself to keep him safe. For now, it was all she could do.    
  
She saw Valkorion sit up and then rise from the corner of her eye, and turned her head to him. He was dusting his robes off. Rammas sat up as well.   
  
"May I ask why you aren't resting, your Majesty? It's kind of late..."   
  
Valkorion froze for a split second, then kept on dusting himself off. And at that tiny moment, Rammas swore she sensed fear, and she realized something was off. She made a step towards him, ready to protect him from whatever could have scared him. He never answered, just turned away and walked, almost hurriedly, away, leaving Rammas to ponder one more thing.


	2. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recall writing this based off a prompt from a Tumblr post, but I don't remember what it was. Something about kissing. Anyway, a cheesy and fluffy fic.

Valkorion sunk deeper into the throne with a tired sigh, grumbling softly, more of a growling noise than words. Rammas, who stood by his side, moved closer and gently put a hand on top of his, stroking it lightly. She looked the human over, noting how deep the shadows under his eyes were.  
  
“You really need a rest, your majesty. You look exhausted.”  
“My Empire is not going to rule itself.”  
“Don’t you have advisers or something?”  
He just shook his head slowly, tired fear seeping into his features as he struggled to put the words together in a way that wouldn't wake the demon inside him.

“He… does not allow a lot of others around. Nor does he allow a decent night's sleep...”

“Well I'm here.”

“I am not sure why. But I am thankful that you are near.”  
  
Rammas took his hand in both of hers.

“May I?...”

When Valkorion nodded, she brought the hand to her lips, placing several kisses upon it. When she raised her head and let go of his hand, she saw Valkorion smiling. It never reached his eyes though. They stayed tired and somewhat sad and it broke Rammas’s heart.  
  
“Your eyes never smile.”  
  
The Emperor's tired smile grew sadder. Rammas circled the throne, then leaned in and nuzzled against his cheek. Valkorion hummed deeply at her touch, almost a purring sound. She withdrew, then looked at him.  
  
“Can I sit in your lap? Would you be okay that?”  
  
Valkorion nodded, then leaned back and opened his arms.

“Come here. Please.”

Rammas grinned and climbed into his waiting arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders and neck, fingers brushing against the material of his mantle.  
  
“This armor thing really looks like it’s choking you…”  
  
She frowned. Valkorion smirked.  
  
“Do you still want me to take them off?”  
  
Rammas went five shades redder, then snickered.  
  
“Oh, that. It sounded way less dirty in my mind. I’m so sorry. But also maybe not really.”  
“I thought it was amusing and do not hold it against you.”  
“It still doesn’t look very comfortable to be in for a long time, though.”  
  
Valkorion just stared at her tiredly.  
  
“There are traditions. And scars. That way no one sees them.”  
  
Rammas sighed.  
  
“I heard that before. Sometimes you just have to tell traditions to take a really long walk.”  
“That is…something to consider.”

The Pureblood moved about, settling in Valkorion's lap, then carefully placed a hand on his cheek.

“Okay I will probably regret it but…Will you consider letting me kiss you?”  
  
Valkorion raised an eyebrow, considering this daring request. Then gently pulled her closer and nodded.  
  
Rammas carefully put both her hands on the sides of his face, bringing him closer, and kissed him softly. Her lips were soft, and she giggled almost inaudibly at how his whiskers tickled her. Valkorion let her do it, and let himself get lost in the gentle moment with a soft sigh. The time froze for at least the pureblood. When she withdrew hesitantly, she saw him smiling at her. And he looked a little less tired and sad.  
  
Rammas felt happy tears sting at her eyes and closed them and rested her forehead against his.  
  
“I love you so much…”  
  
Valkorion stroked her hair, playing with the dark strands. She had black hair with a white strand in it. Foreign memories seeped into Valkorion's mind, of two women of Rammas's species, with red hair and the same white lock in their hair, and masked figures like the one he had seen speaking to Rammas on holo. Those memories weren't his, but for now it didn't matter.  
  
“I know. I already know.”  
“I’ll still keep telling you that.”  
“I enjoy hearing that.”  
  
Rammas took him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes.  
  
“I’ll…I’ll give you enough love to chase away the tired sadness in you.”  
  
She sounded serious about this.  
  
“I just…really want to see you happy and safe. I know it probably sounds awfully childish and you probably think that I’m covering up a desire of power or whatever else people would want of you. Well, power’s good and I probably will not refuse if you choose to give me some but, I just like being around you. I don’t really want anything else from you.”  
  
Valkorion listened to Rammas stumble through words, then, when she finished, hugged and held her close. The Pureblood sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, and started purring faintly. He whispered quietly to the Pureblood, an almost silent confession that made her grin and cuddle closer to him. She never really stopped purring. The sound was barely audible and soothing. It made Valkorion close his eyes and eventually nod off, with Rammas still curled up against him.


	3. A unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeble attempts at smut circa late 2016 or early 2017 I'm not sure. But yeah there is smut in this chapter.

Rammas growled impatiently, fumbling with the numerous clasps on Valkorion's layered robes. Her entire being ached with anticipation, making her whine softly. Valkorion seemed to enjoy teasing her that way for he was just standing there, not doing much to assist. The Pureblood huffed as she carefully removed the armor that covered Valkorion's chest and shoulders, together with the heavy mantle and cape attached to it. Valkorion winced, his shoulders sore from the weight of it.   
  
Rammas stared at him. He looked so much smaller without the opulent mantle hiding how narrow his shoulders were. He suddenly seemed frail and vulnerable, and it made the Pureblood want to hold him and keep him safe. Valkorion noticed her staring, and murmured softly to Rammas, well aware of how his voice affected her, and opened his arms, beckoning her to come to him. Rammas complied and pressed against him, and Valkorion could feel the warmth of her small body even through the layers of clothing. Her hands slipped under his coat, easing it off his shoulders, then wandered back and started rubbing the sore spots gently. Valkorion closed his eyes and let out soft groans as he felt pain leave his body. There were warm lips on his jaw as the Pureblood kissed and nuzzled her way to his ear. She nibbled at it softly, earning a quiet hum of pleasure. 

Rammas then withdrew and stared at him, clawed hands gripping the front of his shirt impatiently. Her stare was hungry and questioning. She wanted him to feel safe, so she waited for him to decide whether he wanted to go on. Valkorion smiled at her, then nodded. Then he gently took her hands and moved them to one of the clasps on his gown, and nodded again. The Pureblood carefully undid it and paused, staring at a jagged tattoo going around the human’s neck like a twisted collar. Rammas's thoughts darted to Vitiate, and she snarled silently. She pressed her lips to his throat, just above the eerie mark. She heard him gasp quietly, his head thrown back in momentary bliss. She kissed all over his neck, then pulled away. Valkorion blinked at her, his breath ragged and a little smile tugging at his lips. Rammas couldn't help smiling back at him and at how gentle he looked.

 

She clung to him again, and this time he returned the embrace and let his hands slip under the black and gold tabard the Pureblood was wearing over her robes. His touches left trails of fire across Rammas's body, making her shiver a little. She nuzzled into his neck, drawing a shaky breath. She took in his scent,  trying to remember it for all eternity. He was undoing the sash that held the tabard to her now. Rammas's eyes stayed closed, and she felt him shift, and his breath was suddenly on the side of her neck. Then he was kissing her, and it was the Pureblood’s turn to purr in bliss. 

 

She stepped back briefly, and pulled the now loose tabard over her head, and let it fall to the floor. Valkorion watched her with a quiet smile. Rammas approached him and put her hands on his chest, waiting for him to acknowledge her intent. He nodded and let her gently push him towards the bed. The Pureblood caught up to him and wrapped her arms around him again, kissing him while she carefully lowered him onto the bed, then pinning him down lightly. Their eyes met, hers were glowing gold and full of love and yearning, while his were tired and gentle and wide in surprise at the Pureblood's strength. Rammas smiled at him, then leaned down and kissed him again. Valkorion let the Pureblood kiss him for a while, then slowly sat up, Rammas carefully held close while she situated herself in his lap. He put his hand near the fastenings in the front of the Pureblood's shirt, and looked at her, waiting for reaction. Rammas nodded and grinned. He slowly opened her shirt and pulled it down her shoulders, revealing a black tank top and numerous scars on her arms, and one large burn mark covering her shoulder. Valkorion shook his head and pulled her close, suddenly feeling protective over the small Pureblood. Rammas's thin arms wound around him. 

 

They held each other quietly, and it seemed like an eternity passed before Rammas pulled back. She put her hands on the sides of Valkorion's face, tilting his head towards her. Her thumb stroked his cheek tenderly, and Valkorion leaned into her hand. Rammas smiled and slowly ran the other hand through his hair. It felt soft and silky, and the Pureblood's smile wilted a little when she remembered that there was much less grey in it before. She found the human beautiful, but seeing him become more and more weary and drained over time was painful. And the worst part was that Rammas couldn't really do much to help. Whatever Vitiate was doing to Valkorion was way out of Rammas's league. She could only keep him safe from Vitiate’s servants and offer what support she could. Valkorion seemed to be enjoying the present moment though, his eyes closed, and a gentle tired smile on his face. The sensation of Rammas's little claws against his scalp almost made Valkorion purr. He turned his head slightly, nuzzling against the hand on his cheek, then kissed its palm several times. There was almost reverence in how soft his kisses were, him trying to convey how much he valued the Pureblood's affection. After centuries of Vitiate trampling his mind, Valkorion had a hard time believing he deserved love. Still smiling, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Rammas's, one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her in his lap. His fingers brushed Rammas's bare arm and shoulder. He whispered loving things to her. A sweet shiver ran down Rammas's spine when Valkorion spoke to her, his voice soft and his words tender. She whimpered and pushed Valkorion back onto the bed, and straddled his waist. He looked surprised and pleased, his hair all tousled and falling over his face. Rammas's hands were on Valkorion's shirt again, undoing it all the way. He rose, letting the Pureblood ease it down his shoulders. 

 

There were scars on his arms and chest and shoulders. Too many scars, more than anyone ought to have. Rammas's heart tightened, even though she had seen some of them before. He caught her stare, a sad smile on his lips. Rammas looked him in the eyes. She already knew the answer. Valkorion met her gaze and nodded at the unspoken question. Rammas shook her head, then drew him close, nuzzling into his shoulder. She kissed his collar bones, whispering quiet promises. To protect him, and to love him always. She heard Valkorion's breath hitch, as if stifling a sob, then heard him gasp, louder than before. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed gently. 

 

Rammas traced the scars on his back with her fingers, and kissed his shoulder, then down his arm until she had her lips pressed to his fingers. She then lifted her eyes to look at him. His eyes were half closed, and he was smiling. Rammas felt lust surge up inside her, and pulled off her top with a soft growl, pressing against Valkorion. The closeness they shared, and his scent and his warmth were too much for her, and she leaned forward, pushing him onto the bed. The Pureblood pinned him underneath her and bit his neck gently, earning a deep moan. She felt his nails digging into her back, and whined again. Rammas then moved aside, and slowly removed the rest of his clothes. She giggled when he had taken his time to levitate his robes and the rest to their place, while she threw hers around carelessly. Then again, he had the eternity all to himself and could afford taking his time like that. They both had the eternity, Rammas corrected herself. She was immortal too. She just didn't have the patience. She wanted him there and now.

 

They stared at each other, taking in each other's forms, and scars, with a mix of lust and remorse. Rammas crawled on top of Valkorion, hovering above him, waiting for him to nod, smile, and whisper a hoarse “yes”. She then straddled him, and lowered herself onto him. She gasped softly at the feeling of him inside her, and closed her eyes. Valkorion shuddered underneath, and a loud moan escaped his lips. He wasn't the only one. They both shivered and gasped when their bodies united and when they started a slow dance. Their entire beings fit together perfectly.

  
It didn't take long for them to find the edge of pleasure, and stumble over it in perfect sync. They cried out and shuddered, lost in a storm of pleasure, connected on every level as their minds opened and embraced each other through the Force, forging an unbreakable bond. He was hers now, in every way. Her Valkorion, her Emperor. And she chose to give herself to him.    
  
Rammas was the first to come down from her high as she rested on top of Valkorion, watching him. He still was out of it, lying on his back with his eyes closed. He moaned when Rammas slid off him to lie by his side, and slowly turned to face her, opening his grey eyes. The Pureblood smiled at him, and received a content smile in return. Valkorion draped an arm around her and drew her close again and kissed her forehead as the Pureblood cuddled up to him. They were asleep soon, and nightmares had no power over them this night.   



End file.
